


No Happy Ending

by wilhelms



Category: Unsere Mütter unsere Väter | Generation War
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilhelms/pseuds/wilhelms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: they did meet in Berlin but could they ever be happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Here he comes, the Golden Boy, the top student, the perfect son, the apple of his father´s eye. But what is it? His head down, his body straight, his empty eyes. Berlin was destroyed and yet for him it meant nothing, he could not quite get used to it. The war was over but when will it end for him? When will he be able to sleep for 8 hours straight without waking up at every noise? 

Friedhelm followed, the romantic boy who would rather get lost in books than learn how to figh. Will he ever be able to regain it back? The lost romantic soul? The soft heart and gentle touch or did war really make a man out of him, his heart hardened and his dreams forgotten? Friedhelm smiled when he saw Viktor. Great, after all he survived. He believed in him. Finally they are not enemies, finally they are on the same side, finally things might be back to normal. 

"You made it" he said.   
Viktor noded. 

It was clear how much they have grown up, especially Friedhelm who was 19 when they all parted. Oskar, the one who always dreamt about making dresses, starting his own business, he always tried to prove his father. There was no time for pencils and drawings, there was no time for dreams until he saw her. When he saw her, feelings overhelmed him. Who was that woman that stood in front of him? Greta? The future Marlene Dietrich? The bony creature with swallen eyes was his beloved Greta? She was broken, there was no life in her eyes, the girl that once used to be the life of their group resembled death. The brilliant Greta del Torres! 

She smiled at him. "Thought you are in New York"   
"Thought you are a star"   
She laughed. "Yeah, a star" 

Maybe he wished to tell her, she was his star, he wished to hold her in his hands and never let her go and she wished to kiss him again and again and again until her mind would be able to believe it was real. 

They were all waiting impatiently for the last piece of their group, especially Wilhelm. Now when he knew, now when they didn´t have to hide their feelings. Did she run away? What if she would not come? What if that was enough? He should have, he should have said ....

but he was given the chance, the luxury of seeing her now, in front of him, beautiful as always. "Charly" he whispered, his throat dry. She nodded in response. No smile, no handshake, no running to hug him. Maybe it was better like that. Maybe they were not meant to be together. 

"What now" Friedhelm asked.   
"What now" Greta repeated in echo. "Let´s make a toast? Let´s party" the irony of that statement. Once they were young and full of life, now they were full of death. "Let´s make a toast" Wilhelm agreed and they did, the old whiskey was good enough to remember all their friends, Viktor´s parents, Greta´s brothers. 

Friedhelm´s quick glance at his brother said it all. Wilhelm followed Charlotte. "Char...."   
"Not now" 

Not now? Then when? 

"I´m really glad you made it alive. I am sorry I could not have saved your parents" Greta sat next to Viktor, her hand on the table.   
"you did enough" Viktor always knew she was his, the two of them, they weren´t like Charly and Wilhelm, they didn´t need to chanse each other, their feelings were obvious. She was the first one to kiss him when they were no more than 16 and she was the one to ask him out.   
"I really wanted you to live" her skinny fingers touching his hands. She could cry, she finally could try after months and months of numbness.   
"It is over, it is over" his arms wrapping her around, it was over, it was enough, the end. They could start all over again.   
"Do you think we could ever be together again? As we used to?"   
Was it even possible?   
"Perhaps not as we used to. Perhaps we can be better?"


	2. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just what I think they would end up doing if they all survived. Not a proper story though.   
> Thank you so much for reading

With a dedication to Sena. 

The first night when they were back home was strange. Wilhelm and Friedhelm rented a room together. It was easier like that, it was easier on money and it was easier for .... surviving. There were many times during the War when both of them thought the another one was dead and now the two brothers, the boys that grew up being together wanted to make sure the other one was getting better. 

Wilhelm had always been very overprotective over his brother. Always wanted to make sure his little brother was safe, that nobody touched him and Friedhelm? As much he hated to admit that was thankful that his brother did not leave him alone. Especially now, especially since his head was full of memories and thoughts. He would never forgive himself for what he had done and often his prayers were full of hopes to die. Wilhelm would never say a thing about it but he would secretly make plans how to make Friedhelm´s life better. 

Mrs. Winter was still alive and living with her sister. Wilhelm, everyone´s hero was making sure she was given enough food tickets and she was doing well. Finally, the woman that meant the world to him (apart from Charly of course) was given peace in the country. 

For Wilhelm war was full of horrors but his spirit was made of iron and it was hard to break the spirit of Wilhelm Winter, you´d have to try harder. There was a reason for it. The reason with the name of Charlotte Weiss. Wilhelm was determined that he was going to win Charlotte. ‘I did not come back from war for nothing.” 

Viktor and Greta were different. Their problem was that of healing each other, their bodies broken. Greta was in a horrible state, skinny, malnourished, her body bruised, she had lost any appetite for food. Viktor was her prince charming. He shook her world as always, anything that she said was to be made. Soon enough, he knew she would be smiling again and some things were worth fighting for. 

A week would not pass that the five of them would not see each other. The bond that they had was stronger than ever and Viktor and Greta even moved into the same building as Friedhelm and Wilhelm. 

\------------------- (months later) 

Friedhelm found a job of a journalist. Wilhelm could not be the proudest “parent”. While Fried suffered terrible sleep deficit and nightmares he was obviously fuller of life than ever, the prosecutions of the war monsters who made him do what he did gave him a new sparkle of life and the fact that Fried had always enjoyed writing and he was given a chance to write was something Wilhelm knew would bring him back to life. Wilhelm was already making plans with who he was going to make him hook up. Picking girls and creating the blind dates. Friedhlem would marry, his gorgeous wife was a widow with a young boy. Anna was everything Friedhlem would wish for. A gentle soul, someone who appreciated his poems and who would severely criticize his writing. Soon, a young boy would become a big brother of a boy and a girl. Friedhlem would always love his children dearly. 

Charlotte decided to pursue her career in medicine and she was among the first students of the reopened University. She decided to concentrate on neonatology, bringing life to this world. She was a precise student, perhaps because she did not wish to think about Wilhelm. Once she saw him alive back from the war, she avoided him as much as she could. Yet, she could not help herself. It was hard to avoid him when all he did was to make himself a constant presence in her life. First, she found it annoying. “You should find yourself someone else. We are not fit for each other. I don´t want to see you ever again and such other hurtful sentences but Wilhelm, again and again, told her that he would wait ages and centuries for her. Luckily for him, the waiting did not take centuries and not even ages but after two months, she was in his arms, his hands going through her hair. She was his, her soul, her body, her mind. He was her life and she was his.

Viktor reopened his father´s shop and this time. Proudly he put on the sign of “Goldstein” so that everyone knew the Jew lived and worked there. However, he could not help himself and began to design such wonderful dresses that in many years from now he would be invited to Paris but refuse. He would always stay humble and make his dresses affordable. His main muse? His soon-to-be wife Greta. At first, Greta refused to wear his clothes, to be his model but slowly she was more and more eager to find herself doing what she really loved. Being the centre of attention, helping him with designs and singing again. Greta would end up teaching singing at musical school and adopting four darlings. But here we are taking the story too far. 

Wilhelm would take care of everyone´s happiness and yet it was hard for him to find his sense of life. He was sure about one thing, he loved his Charly, he wanted to stay with her forever. He wanted to help his family, his friends included but what would he do? He had no idea what was he good at apart from killing. It took him a long time to figure out how to get out from his shell. He ended up being the least boring lawyer you would ever meet. Always determined to work pro bono, connected to the political activism of his brother and soon to be a wonderful father, he was as wonderful as an adult as he was a boy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and please let me know what you think :) !


End file.
